I Keep My Trust In a Broken Bottle
by IronSmoothieee
Summary: The Avengers jump to conclusions a little too quickly, and it leaves Tony thinking if he really can trust the team. Will the Avengers be able to prove to their favorite billionaire that they're really his friends, or will it be too late by the time they figure it out? dirty language/ little bit of violence/ Tony/whump!
1. Accusion is a Test

** Fresh new start! If anyone reading this has read my last story, New Perspective, I want to remind you that I was new to the world of fanfiction, and writing published work in general. So I promise the grammar, spelling, and even the description will be ten times better in my new stories. **

** ;) Love all you people that stick with me till the end, mistakes and all ;)**

* * *

Tony Stark lied in his bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking of every possible reason to not get out of bed. The mechanic rarely slept on a normal schedule, but the nights he did make it to his bedroom in Stark Tower, he woke up later than everyone else, around ten A.M.

He groaned, as he sat up on the edge of his bed, feeling the spot where Pepper usually was. Tony hated when his girlfriend went on business trips, her being here just made everything the way it used to be. Less… Chaotic. Realizing it would be better to get breakfast over with so he could go down to the lab, he pushed his way off the mattress, and out the door.

Before the elevator door even opened to present the living room, he knew something was off. Instead of the crashing of plates, and Thor's demands of food, and pop tarts, there was… silence… Which was odd, even this late in the morning.

The doors to the elevator slid open revealing, as he predicted, a vacant kitchen, and abandoned seats. Tony put a hand on his hip, and ran his fingers through his tangled, bed hair. _Where the hell is everybody?_

"Hey Jarvis," Tony said to the ceiling, "Where's everybody? Did they leave already?"

Jarvis hesitated for a moment, but then said, "The other Avengers are gathered in the screening room, currently watching the morning news, sir," in an almost _regretful _tone, if that was possible.

_What are they doing in there? _Tony thought, walking quickly near the entrance of the building. _We always watch the news on the living room TV…._

When Tony reached the door to the screening room, he threw open the door, and all the face's of his team turned to him. Tony stepped forward, but all witty comments flew away, when he saw how _mad_ their expressions were. They got annoyed by him, but this was the look we gave one of our 'no good villains'.

Tony threw his hands in the air playfully. "Whoa, what did I do?"

When no one's expression changed, he dropped his hands, squinting his eyes in confusion. But he was almost startled when Clint threw the remote to the TV on the ground, causing it to break into pieces.

"What did you do?! What didn't you do? You know something, I thought you were more than the self- arrogant asshole everyone thinks you are, but you're exactly the way the news papers describe you."

Clint stomped closer to Tony, pointing his finger vigorously at his chest. Tony was caught so off guard by the out burst, not knowing what his emotion is, shock freezing his stance. Clint scowled and came closer, as if he was going to punch Stark, but Natasha just grabbed Clint's arm and dragged him towards, and out the front door. Tony watched the female assassin's eyes stare forward, cold, not giving him a second glance.

Tony thought about anything that he could have done to set off this bad of a reaction, and nothing came up. Honestly, ever since he got a new ticker, he's been doing nothing but trying to be the super hero everyone else needed him to be. Of course he wouldn't change his attitude about it, but he was sure the team had gotten used to it. So what the actual fuck was going on?

Steve walked up to Tony, less aggressively, but you could still see the burning anger in his eyes. "I had thought you proved me wrong, about you only caring about yourself. But I guess that's just another one of your famous acts isn't stark?" Tony furrowed his eyebrows at this. Wasn't almost dieing for New York enough of proof that he didn't only care about himself? Steve Rogers stared at Tony with disapproval before following after Clint, along with Thor just giving him a sorrowful look.

Bruce stood, looking at the floor, almost long enough for Tony to think he wasn't going to leave like the others, but then the scientist slowly glided towards the exit, eyes still plated on the ground. But right before he shut the door, he looked up at Tony, with a look the billionaire couldn't read. It was a mix of pity, disapproval, and… concern? But then his eyes darted back down at the ground, shutting the door to Stark Tower.

Tony stood in place, not looking where they were going, or doing. He just… Stared at the door in total, complete, confusion. And it is a terrifying thing for a genius to not know what's going on. Looking to his left, and right, expecting a camera guy to pop out saying, 'We got you!' But no, he's seen that look before, it was the look he got when the last straw was pulled. The only problem was… He had no idea what straw he pulled!

Moving closer to the screen, he saw a familiar New York reporter, discussing an emergency event. The TV was paused, something he designed back in his parting days, for when the remote got smashed, the video playing would pause its self. Realizing this is the answer to what ever _that _was, he quickly fumbled around the drawers to find an extra remote. When he found the back up controller, he shakily rewinded the morning news cast, and pressed play.

"_- And now some alarming news of last night, the super hero known as Iron Man, or billionaire, Tony Stark, was found intoxicated __**inside**__ the Iron Man suit. Walking down the street in this condition, a couple of civilians passed to take a picture of the well known idol, and were __**shot**__ by what seemed to be a weapon of Iron Man. Luckily the two victim's injuries were not fatal, but they required immediate medical attention. Iron Man was not seen leaving the sight, but leaves us all in fear, for obviously we can't trust him, and only hope measures will be taken to contain the former protector." _

Tony sat, gaping at the screen. Last night? He learned his lesson, and would never be involved with the suit if he were that drunk. Hell, he hadn't even _been_ drunk since his birthday party. But to accuse him of actually harming innocent people, that triggered something deep in him because trust was a fragile topic with Tony.

Something else was going on, because obviously that wasn't him. He even told Bruce when he was coming up from the lab to bed! It was understandable for everybody else to listen to the news, but the Avengers? He thought they knew him better than that… He thought… They trusted him. _Yeah,_ he thought filling with hatred at him self for thinking it was worth making friends again, _it's not like he can blame them. He used to have a reputation for things like that. But how could they think he would purposely put someone in harms way?_ The remote he had been gripping between his hands, was thrown into the TV, causing the fragile screen to shatter to the ground, right next to the other destroyed remote.

_ They see one damn thing about me, and instantly jump to the obvious conclusions. After the team moved in with him, it took some time, but he really thought he could trust them, and have real friends other than Rhodey and Pepper. And he might not have that much experience with friends, but he was pretty sure they didn't walk out on you over something they heard. There were video clips of something that looked like the Iron Man suit, yes, but they're a team of super heroes for god's sakes! Just watching the short video on the TV he could tell it was a cheaply done suit, probably copied from his design. Not to mention it didn't even show his face, or really anything indicating that was him. _

They might have acted like his friends, but it looks like they were all just waiting for this to happen. A reason to leave. Well, he wasn't new to this life style, always being stabbed in the back by people close to you, has happened all his life. He won't leave the team unless they asked him, but that's all they will ever be to him. Teammates, and co- workers.

So stepping right over the shattered glass coating the floor, he headed down to his lab, readying Jarvis to scan for the creator of his imposter. He was tired of everyone thinking they just knew him. So from now on, he was going to be what they expected. A self arrogant asshole, who only thinks about himself. No friends or friendliness required.

* * *

** You know what to do for the next chapter…**

** Reviews please!**

** 3 ~ Smoothieee**


	2. Friendship Behind Bars

** Thanks for the reviews! By the way (to answer a review) I do update my chapters pretty quickly, if its ever more than a week, then I have a serious reason why (: By the way, I forgot to say I do not own the Avenger's or Tony Stark, and there is absolutely NO slash! **

* * *

_How could Stark be so careless?_, Steve thought as he gripped the handles of his motorcycle, flying down the busy road. _He has responsibilities, how could he risk the possibility of killing someone? Maybe, they should have stayed and asked him about it. It was a little rash, just accusing, and leaving him there. But the story seems to fit, Natasha had told him about some party Tony had, where he got totally out of hand while in the Iron Man suit. Stark also was pretty unpredictable, he could be completely calm and collected at one moment, and then burst out yelling the next. _

After the team left Stark Tower, they decided to meet up at S.H.I.E.L.D's head quarters, to find out what Fury thought of all this. Lost in thought, Steve found he had already arrived at his destination, and parked his bike.

All the Avengers, minus one, gathered in the debriefing room. Fury came in and looked, excuse the irony, furious.

"Can some one please explain to me what the hell happened last night?"

When no one answered the director's question, and just stared at their feet, Fury huffed and walked to the front of the room.

"I would like to know if anyone has any information on what happened last night. Or if it was even him?" Fury asked again, getting impatient.

Bruce didn't look up but said, "I was wondering that my self. I can believe Tony would be reckless enough to use the suit while intoxicated, but I can hardly imagine him actually hurting an innocent civilian, even in that condition." He then looked up at the rest of the team, to see their opinions.

Clint stood up, glaring at the group, frustrated with the entire situation. "I don't want to think that was Tony, but its hard not to when the shoe fits! He's done this sort of thing before, why wouldn't he do it again?"

Thor stood as well, confused as to what would cause the Man of Iron to bring harm upon the innocent. "Though is it not different? Friend Stark has never had any intention to hurt the people of Earth before."

"Its not that Tony would want to harm anybody Thor, you see, people on this planet are a lot more sensitive to alcohol, and it makes them do things with out thinking." Bruce replied, trying to defend what ever his science buddy had left.

Now, everyone in the room was standing, debating on the occurrence all over the news. "It doesn't matter if he did, or did not know what he was doing, he's old enough to know where the limit is! And now because of his childish actions, two citizens were injured, and the Avenger's reputation is at risk. If we don't do anything about it, he might even have to leave the team!" Steve didn't know he was yelling till he finished, getting more annoyed by the minute at how immature Tony is. How he thinks he has no responsibilities, and can just do whatever because he has money. Well if that's how he wants to live, the Avenger's don't have to be involved.

Natasha had her arms crossed, who hadn't said anything since, really, they watched the news that morning. But now she listened intensely to the conversation, deciding where she stood. When she finally figured out a way to explain her opinion on the situation, none other than Tony Stark walked through the door.

All heads turned at the sound of feet, and being rivaled up from the meeting, the team wasn't the slightest bit happy to see the mechanic. Clint stepped forward, but Tony put his hand out to stop him.

"COULD YOU JUST…-" Tony began to yell, but remembered why he came. Just keep the peace, explain, and leave. "Look guys, I did some research…"

"Why the hell would you come here Tony? You think you can do whatever you want just because your _you_ don't you?" Clint spat out the insult, disgusted at how he would still dare leave Stark Tower, after what he did.

Taking a deep breath, ignoring the archer, Tony continued. "I'm not sure what entirely happened last night…"

"Well you wouldn't remember would you? It's called a hang over." Clint said, interrupting Tony again. This time Steve walked up in front of Clint, who was looking for a serious fight.

"You're not completely innocent here Stark. You have been known to do stuff like this in the past! For god's sake Tony, you could have killed those people! Would you really want to risk being labeled as a murder?"

"Its not like it's a new label, huh Stark? Am I right 'Merchant of Death?'" Clint snorted, replying to Steve's lecture.

Tony's eyes turned into slits, eyeing his 'so called friends'. _Fuck keeping the peace. You want to make it personal? Bring it. _

Tony snarled, readying all insults, but when he opened his mouth, all he heard was the ear piercing, assemble alarm. Everyone glanced around, at the other's reactions unsure if they should move. But of course Roger's was the first to jump, because it's the city's protection first, as Captain America lived by, so he ran to the screening room, to receive their mission. Reading down the list he looked up, and noticed Tony's absence. _He left. _Typical_. Now he's going to turn his back, not on them, but the entire city. _

"Looks like a mad scientist is running around the 16th, with some failed droids. It seems to be shooting off some lasers, so we first need to vacate the area and then take them down. Let's go!" Steve yelled over the noise, ignoring how the lack of Iron Man in battle will be.

At Steve's command, everyone geared up, and prepared to take down some drones, an everyday life for the Avenger's. The only difference is… can they trust one of their teammates anymore to help?

* * *

** Get ready for next chapter! DRAMA. Love it. Tony whump coming up my babies. Hush. And to answer another review, I can't put Harley in here, because this takes place right after the Avengers. Sorry! I really wish I could, I think I'll do that in my next story (: **

** Speaking of reviews… I like them. Hehe. **

** ~Smoothieee**


	3. Drowning in Guilt

** Thanks for the reviews! **

* * *

"Hawkeye, I need you up high, stop those drones from getting out of that building! Natasha, you're on the ground with me. Thor and Hulk, stop the ones already loose around the block."

Hulk looked at their Captain, confused with the many words. Steve sighed, and yelled over the noise, "Smash."

When the team arrived at the coordinates given for their mission, drones were gushing out of every exit, of an abandon ware house. Or at least, it would have looked like a ware house, if it didn't have an escaped prisoner inside, designing killing robot after robot. Fortunately, these inventions couldn't fly, or else they would be at the mercy of their lost teammate. No one expected Iron Man to show up, and as Clint put it, he was to busy having a 'hissy fit'. But even without the ability to fly, the amount of drones were becoming over whelming, even the Hulk was having a tuff time keeping up with the lot of them.

By the time Steve and Natasha were knee deep in drones, there was a satisfying _clank _sound, not so far away. In mid fight, Steve looked over to find Tony standing up from is kneeling position, when he landed. While in thought as to why he would come, the soldier was caught by surprise, and knocked to the ground. Surrounded by robots, sparking off deadly beams uncontrollably, all Rogers could see from the ground was robot looking feet. But when he regretfully turned to look forward, there was a larger drone heading right towards him. Standing, and preparing to fight off the monster robot, he hesitated, and noticed as the creation got closer, it had a large resemblance to… the Iron Man suit?

Looking closely at the drone, he could see peeling paint on the metal, red and gold. He could have sworn from far away it looked just like Iron Man, but seeing it now, he figured there was no circle of light, and the crease from where the face plate can flip up, was sealed over. Steve concluded the scientist's goal when making this was to look like Iron Man. but it wasn't a suit it was a _robot._ Then a horrid thought came into his mind, of what the robot was designed to do, or what it has _already done. _

Before Steve could think anymore on his idea, he jumped, to avoid a smack to the face by the false Iron Man, but failed. He was knocked to the ground, and by the time he flipped over on to his back, he found the giant drone walking closer, holding what looked like a gun, installed on the hand.

Finding no other escape, he put his arm up to shield his face, as he heard the familiar _click_ of a loaded gun. He heard the shot, and waited. But nothing changed. He could still hear the fighting going on from behind his closed eyes, but there was no pain he was sure to come. Quickly opening up his eyes, he saw a much brighter and advanced Iron Man, arms up and lit, guarding him. He fumbled up to his feet, and watched as the shining gold and red armor, punched and kicked the copy drone, until he put out his wrist to release a minor grenade. An explosion was heard, and then a robotic voice yelled, "Get down!"

Looking around the battle field, Steve locked eyes with Natasha, and both Avengers dropped to the ground, right before a light of lasers, skimmed over their heads. Taking precaution, they both stood up, and watched as all the drones on the block, split into two, and fell to the ground. With more room to see, Steve glanced down at the pieces of robot, scattering the ground. Looking up, ready to go bring the mad scientist back to jail, something caught his eye. Turning around, he saw the head of the imposter drone, roll out of a dimming fire. It wasn't a helmet, just a melting piece of metal, but you could make out the marks of the eyes, and mouth slit. It was an exact replica of Iron Man, with red and gold color dripping from the bruised metal. _How could they have been so judgmental and clueless?_

Drowning in guilt, Steve turned back around to see Clint and Natasha, shoving a shaggy looking man with an orange, ripped jump suit in the back of a police car. And then, he noticed Tony, in the suit, staring at the destroyed drone, he had been looking at. _Oh my god… how could we have done this to him? I would be furious if anyone accused me of almost killing some one… and we left him…_ Everything they said to Tony, since this morning when they left him standing there in confusion, hit him, like a pile of bricks. The billionaire knew what really happened too, he was just trying to explain it back at head quarters! What have they done to their friend? It took so long just to get him to trust the team. How will they ever prove to him that there sorry?

Now, scanning the landscape, he noticed Bruce and Thor walking towards him. Bruce was himself, and already clothed so maybe they finished a bit faster then them. Walking to the other two, Rogers realized they saw the whole thing. They seen the drone that looked exactly like Iron Man, and they seen how it was _not_ Iron Man. But most of all, they've figured out the horrible truth that he dreaded as well. You could see as they winced with guilt, especially Bruce, who if he believed Tony was the victim of last night or not, he still left him alone, accusing him of a crime he did not commit.

"That was-" Steve began, facing the god and scientist. "Yeah." Bruce replied, sorrowfully.

Thor, for the first time, looked like he couldn't hurt a fly if he tried, with his muscular shoulders all hunched. "How could we-"

"I don't know…"

Steve turned around to face Tony again, and found he was in the same place, staring at the head, in the same position with his mechanical hand on his side. If it wasn't for Steve's sharp vision from the serum, he wouldn't have noticed, when Tony removed his hand, there were two bullet holes puncturing right through the Iron Man suit.

* * *

**And began the whump…**

** ~Smoothieee**


	4. Iron Man or Tony Stark?

** If anyone who's not following me hasn't read my last story, New Perspective, I suggest you go take a look…**

** Because it seems like there's a LOT of Tony Whump lovers here…. And you know that feeling you get in your stomach, when your reading whump, and you feel so **_**bad **_**for Tony but you can't help but love it? It has a LOT of that…**

** We are sick people…**

* * *

Tony stood in place, the padding inside the suit peeling, leaving his skin feeling the cold metal. His eyes couldn't leave the burning drone, the cause of his face being plastered all over the news. The way he found out the depressing truth, that the few people he trusted, didn't return the favor. It was all that, crappy, hunk of junk that caused all this. _Was it? _A voice whispered in the back of his mind… _Was it the stupid robot's fault, or even the creator? I think we both know who's to blame, and for once its not you._

Feeling a hand on his arm, Tony jerked away from the touch and turned around to face a shocked Bruce, but then the scientist went to examine him again.

"Tony, you're hurt… You need medical attention." Bruce said, trying to keep calm. His friend had been shot two times on the side of his torso area, one bullet straight through, and one still buried in his stomach, which needed to be taken care of immediately before it got infected.

The genius blinked a couple times to register what Bruce had said. "Why the hell would you want to help me?" Tony almost yelled, because that voice he was hearing was pushing him over the edge, the only thing was, is that it was _right._ This could have gone so much smoother, if his 'buddies' weren't waiting for him to just lose it, and go on a killing spree. They could have figured out this together, and since when did agents of a top secret facility listen to public news? Nothing could go back the same, not now, knowing he was part of this so called 'team'.

Tony seemed unaware of his injuries, which worried the part time doctor. The billionaire was clouded with anger, and he had every right to be, but at this moment, he wasn't to sure how much of a benefit it would be for his stubborn self.

"Because were your friends Tony, and were so, so, sorry, but right now I got to get you back to Stark Tower."

Tony's expression was distant, as he mouthed the word _friends_, as if he never heard the word before. Then he looked back at Bruce, straight in the eye, with a glare that could kill.

"Friends… That's a pathetic excuse for equipment. Because that's all I ever was to this god damn facility, don't you get it Bruce?!" The scientist knew he shouldn't be hopeful to get Tony's friendship back, but the unfamiliar look of desperation and begging in the deep, brown eyes, gave him a feel for what it would be like, having a heart to heart with Tony.

Lowering his voice Tony continued, not aware of what he was spilling because it was obvious he was losing consciousness, either to the invisible pain, or loss of blood. "Ever since I was a kid, that's all it's ever been right? I'm the replacement just for entertainment…" Tony's knees, even with the suit's help, collapsed, but before he hit the ground Bruce helped him stay some what up. But the weight of the Iron Man suit was too heavy. Fortunately, Thor came up behind him and assisted. The scientist looked around, and noticed the team gathering around to help if necessary.

Tony's eyes closed, and Bruce could have sworn he was unconscious, but before he fell asleep, there was a faint, "I'm used to it". It was small and quiet but everyone heard it as if the Hulk had shouted it in their faces.

Bruce tried to shove all the guilt building in his gut to the side, and turned to doctor mode. "Thor, can you fly Tony up to Stark Tower, and try to get the suit off of him? We need to stop the bleeding."

Thor nodded in a hurry, and grasped Iron Man with one arm. Bruce put out a hand on Thor's shoulder, and said in one breath "Be very careful."

The god nodded his head again, and said very seriously, "You have my word, the Man of Iron will be safe in my care." And then flew off, followed by a motorcycle and a black, damaged, Mustang, both going three times the speed limit.

When everyone spirited through the halls of Stark Tower, they found Thor kneeling next to Tony's body, in the middle of the living room. Bruce rushed to his side and Clint threw him his medical kit. While Bruce worked his magic on Tony, the rest of the team was hopeful. Not hopeful that Tony would survive, because of course he would survive, he's Iron Man! He had to…

But because they wanted, no _needed_ the chance to explain how wrong they were.

By the time Tony was wrapped up, no one had left the room, just sat in their seats, trying to get their own words to stop screaming at them.

_Thought you were more than the self arrogant asshole everyone thinks you are, but you're exactly the way the news papers describe you!_

Clint wanted to scream back at the voice, that he himself was an _assassin_. It was right in the job description, you're hired to kill. It might be a little different for his situation, but it was still the same concept. A lot of people looked at Stark as a recovered murder, but honestly, he's not recovered, there's nothing to recover from. He just made a change to live his own life. Because what it seemed like was Tony's father, Howard, just taught his son the ways of weaponry, and Tony did what everyone expected of him, to follow in his father's foot steps. He was never a murder from the start, much less last night. Because it's all just a _performance._

Natasha sat, with her world famous poker face, but inside… It felt like inside, her stomach had dropped, and now there was just a gap of where it used to be. She usually didn't feel guilt for the things she's done, due to her life long training. But now that the female assassin has seen just how deep Tony's trust runs, and regretted every minute she was ever his fake assistant. They never even talked about it, maybe a few jokes about it here and there, but the genius never acted like it hurt him, and so she never thought to apologize. But now, she felt the sudden urge to beg for forgiveness for lying to him. And that wasn't only something the Black Widow wouldn't _do,_ it was something she didn't even _think_.

What Clint and Natasha both would have to explain to the regretful team, was the last part of Tony's popular speech. For the two assassins were the only ones who knew, when the idea of the Avenger's was brought to the surface, Tony Stark wasn't qualified for it, not officially. He was a _consultant._ Meaning in case they need to _use _him.

Similar to a piece of equipment.

* * *

**Thanks and please for reviews! Get ready for Rhodey and… DUN DUN DUN! Pepper… **

** Love you all…**

** ~Smoothieee**


	5. Just Cut The Wire

As Tony slowly woke up, he became more and more aware of his surroundings. He could feel his usual comforter wrapped around his body, so he seemed to be in his bed, back at Stark Tower. But the more he became conscious, he wished he could go back to sleep. Because even with the pain meds dragging his train of thought, there was a sharp stinging coming from his side, and it was getting increasingly worse. It was deadly silent in his spacious bedroom, but the pain was screaming.

When his vision blurred less, he tried sitting up, but hissed, noting to avoid moving his torso area. Looking down, he saw his entire stomach wrapped thickly, a couple dots of blood faintly bleeding through. Giving up on his attempts to get comfortable, the billionaire threw his head back. There was nothing else to do at that point but think. So Tony did what Tony did best, and thought.

_When the assemble alarm was heard, and all the attention was off him, he took his chance to go get his suit. Like he said, his 'team' might not want to be his friends, but he still had duties to the city he protected. So driving as fast as he could, he called Jarvis to set up whatever mark wasn't in the shop. Unfortunately Jarvis responded that only one was capable of being in action, but it happened to be a prototype, it's not fully equipped. Not giving it a second thought, he told his AI to ready it on the fortieth floor, because he had to get down there quick. He just didn't happen to think through the consequences for going into a fight with an unprepared suit. _

_ When he finally made it down the block, he skimmed the perimeter, looking for the biggest threat. The minute he saw Rogers about to get blasted in the face, he threw himself in front of the beast robot, and went through the usual routine. During the fight, he did feel something scratch his side, but giving the inside of the prototype was pinching all over his skin, he didn't give it a second thought. But then… Bruce came over… and said he was hurt… and… black? That's it. All he remembered. _

Mentally going through the images of the fight in his head, Tony recalled the one droid's face, and instantly compared it to the one plastered over every news paper. Apparently the rest of the team found that out too, or else he wouldn't be all _bruceified. _The last thing Tony wanted to do was be face to face with the other Avengers, so at the moment he was good in bed, but he still wanted to see what they said behind his back. Making a few silent wishes that he had telepathy, his eyes drooped, and he began to drift off into dream land again. But before he could fully fall asleep, he remembered something. _Well duh._

"Jarvis, buddy, you there?" Tony called out, his voice raspy, but kept quiet.

"For you sir, always." The machine answered sarcastically, but Tony almost sensed a hint of sympathy in the robotic voice.

"Can you open the tablet in slot two?" At Tony's command, behind the billionaires head, a shiny, black, Stark tablet, slid out of a small slot. "Thanks Jar."

After a few seconds of swiping and tapping, a screen popped up on the screen, presenting the Tower's living room. Sitting inside the living room, was an exhausted Doctor Banner, reading the news paper, across from Clint, who had his face buried in his hands, along with Thor speaking to him with a hand on the agent's shoulder. In the corner, revealed the kitchen, showing Natasha leaning over the island table, having a conversation with Mr. Captain America himself. And Mr. Spangled pants did _not_ look like America's favorite role model at all. He too, had dark circles lined under his eyes, and seemed to be yelling something, while gripping a coffee mug Tony bet he was going to throw any minute.

Taking a deep breath, he turned the volume up one hundred percent.

"Romanoff, don't you get it? We left him, all alone, accusing him of almost killing innocent people! And then he gave us another chance, and came to defend himself, but we didn't even listen to him… Natasha he took two bullet wounds for me. After everything we did and said to him, he still came to my rescue." Steve's blue eyes fell to the ground in guilt, and then Tony's eyes switched to Natasha who began to speak. Now she finally got the chance to say what wasn't said at SHEILD.

"You want to know why Captain?" Steve looked up hopefully at the female soldier to continue.

"Because he's not the guy to lie down on the wire. He's the one to cut it." As the blonde man's eyes dropped again, the pair were silent, And Tony's shocked, curious eyes, moved over to Clint and Thor.

"Friend Clint, we were all wrong to believe our Man of Iron would do such things, the deed does not rest all on your shoulders." Thor patted the archers back, even though he himself was trying to hold back his anger for the team's betrayal.

"Yeah, but didn't you hear what I said to him? God, Thor, I thought I was going to punch him, if Steve wasn't there I would probably be up stairs next to Tony begging for forgiveness. In fact, I'm almost thinking about doing it right now, and that's saying a lot coming from me." Bruce, who had been reading his paper in the recliner, overhead both conversations, and set down his paper, and glasses loudly.

"Tony should be waking up soon. I think we have a lot of explaining to do. But don't be surprised if he doesn't want to talk to us." Banner announced, standing up. Roger's ordered a soft, "lets go." Before they all lined up on the stairs.

Tony hurriedly shoved the tablet under his pillow, and thought about the arrival of his team.

How _was_ he going to react?

* * *

**I have absolutely nothing to say but IM SORRY. I could make all the excuses in the world, but here's what happened. So… I started watching Doctor Who. And I hope you lot understand, when you watch one episode, you usually end up watching the entire season by the end of the week. I hope it's not just me… Well I'm becoming like obsessed over the 11****th**** doctor, and (fair warning) I will probably end up making fanfics for him too. I just want you to know, I will NOT give up on this story. Because I know how it feels when someone just cancels a story right in the middle or doesn't update for like a **_**year.**_** But don't worry, I hope to have this done before New Year. ;) I'm there for you babes. **

** Also I'm sorry there's no Pepper or Rhodey, They will be the entire next chapter. SORRY AGAIN! I LOVE YOU!**

** ~Smoothieee**


	6. Unhappy High Heels

Clint didn't want to see Tony. He wished he could just forget any of this happened, because honestly he liked the friendship him and the genius were building. So many jokes, and pranks, acting like children together. It was fun, forgetting the whole secret agent thing, and just being… human. But there was no way Tony would ever accept his apology. He was the one that came at him first. He was the first to accuse him, and fight him. He brought up things that if were brought up about him, he wouldn't have any regret throwing a punch.

So as much as Clint wanted to run away, and avoid meeting Tony's angry eyes, he knew he owed the man a sincere apology at the least, Even if it's not accepted.

The team reached Tony's door, and Bruce was the first to walk in. They all followed, and looked down as the billionaire slept in his giant bed. Bruce walked around the bed side, and checked his friend's vitals, making sure all was well, and healing. Everyone made sure not to make a sound, as Bruce finished working, but they stared hopefully, as Tony opened one eye, as to peek around the room. Steve gave a sigh, but caught himself.

"Damn you guys are quiet. I swear you should all be ninja's, I thought you already left." Tony's voice was raspy, and cracked, showing signs of pain. He would have kept rambling if it weren't for Bruce handing him a glass of water and a pill.

Tony refused to look up from the glass as he downed the water. When he finished, he set the glass aside, and attempted to sit up. Pain appeared again across his face, and he failed to hide it, but he some how successfully sat up without making a sound. Tony looked up again, and raised his eye brows.

"Are you just going to stand there all day and look at me like an injured puppy, or are you going to say something?"

Steve shook his head to clear his mind and stepped forward, but Clint beat him to it.

"Tony… I am… SO…sorry. Iknowweshouldhavetrustedyouandiwassowrongimsorry." Clint struggled to apologize, but ended up blurting out everything that he thought needed to be said.

Everyone but Tony gave a questioning look at the archer for what he had said, but Tony just looked with no emotion and shrugged his shoulders.

"Accidents happen, no harm done. Is this it, cause I got a ton of makeup work that needs to be done. How long was I asleep, two days?"

Clint was taken aback by the reply. He had expected some yelling, and attempts to rip his head off. Nothing like this. Steve did talk this time, even more shocked at how calm Tony was acting about all of this.

"No harm done? Stark, you were shot _two times_ defending me. We could have avoided that, so yeah there was harm done!"

"Oh yeah! I did notice that! It's not like I've _felt it for the past hour._" Tony rolled his eyes, and looked to his side at the busy doctor.

"So Doctor Banner, am I free to leave operation?"

Bruce winced, as he heard the humorless sarcasm in his late friend's voice. He really hated what he had to say next. "I'm sorry Tony. But that pain killer should help you get some sleep. You have to rest this injury off, before you do any damage to it."

Tony just stared at him for a second, and blinked. Eyes drooped, and he muttered, "Whatever…" before falling unconscious.

Bruce looked back at the team and then looked down from the stares. "He's in a lot more pain then I predicted he'd be in. It would be best if he just slept through it. Besides… I don't think were getting any where with him…"

They wanted to all say there sorry's to the billionaire, but they knew Banner was right. It was going to take time if Tony ever was going to forgive them.

As they left the room one by one, and made it back down stairs without saying word, they heard foot steps coming down the common hall way. They all quickly went into defense mode, because they weren't expecting anybody. Natasha positioned herself next to the entrance, gun in hand. When the footsteps were close enough she turned and pointed the barrel of her gun between the eyes of a familiar colonel.

"I can tell you now, there's no need for that." Rhodey said as the woman he'd come to know as Black Widow put down her gun immediately.

"Natalie. Or what's your name? Tony told me I just can't remember…" Rhodey talked to the red head, as everyone moved out of there hiding places, coming forward cautiously.

Natasha kept her façade, but said, "Natasha." And turned around to her confused companions. "This is James Rhodes… Tony's… Best friend."

Rhodey smiled, but it was obvious he was pissed at every single one of the people that stood before him. He stepped forward and politely shook the hand of Captain America.

"You must be Captain Rogers! Yeah, Tony told me a lot about you..." Rhodey said, shaking hands with the rest of the Avengers.

"Mr. Rhodes," Steve began, but Rhodey interrupted saying, "I prefer Colonel Rhodes."

"Colonel Rhodes… We didn't mean any harm by what we did to Tony. We sort of…"

"Jumped to conclusions? Yeah, I know what you mean. Ran into this problem my self not to long ago. But you got to understand what it is to be called Tony's friend. He doesn't trust a lot of people, and when he does, he trusts them with his life. So you can imagine what happens when those few people stab him in the back, and leave him to bleed out." Rhodey explained, his smile gone.

Clint was about to say something, but Rhodey started again, noticing the guilt in the agents eyes.

"Look, I'll warn you now, I'm not the one you should be worried about. The one you really need to explain yourself to is on her way, and I would be a little careful on what you say this time."

And before anyone could question who they should be this scared of, there was the sound of a pair of high heels, clicking down the hall, behind the colonel. And at the pace they were going, who ever was wearing them couldn't be happy.

* * *

**Merry three days before Christmas! I don't know if I like this chapter… I'll try and make the next one rrreeeealllyyyy long. Just for you. **

** Please review. Like. Please. I don't care if you've reviewed a 1000000 times on this story. Please? I absolutely love hearing your feedback. And if you have any questions on what's happening so far in my story, or really in general, I'll try to answer them in the next chapter. (: thank you so much LOVE YOU.**

**~Smoothieee**


	7. Give Him a Chance

**Wow thanks for all the reviews! Guess I got what I wanted. Now to answer them (: this is the first and probably only time I'll do this.**

** Thank you so much, for all the compliments from, Motsupley, daddygirl52092, Jesters of the Moon, LordOfTheSuperwhomerlockians (Love that name), A-Box-Of-Scraps, and camitake. **

** You are now, all, individually, my new best friends. I love you. And now for the rest.**

** *Post U Later*- Can I just get an applaud for this person. For literally reading my mind. This chapter is dedicated to you. I'm not even joking.**

** An author alone in the dark- Thank you and thank you! Okay so probably the last guess on how Tony feels, but I'll explain it to you because I don't know if I understand what you mean. In the last chapter, Tony's doing what he planned on doing from the beginning, and treating them just as co workers. Not as friends, so there's no more 'friendliness'. You know when you know your mom's mad at you, but she acts really nice and stuff and it drives you crazy? Like she's just disappointed in you? Okay bad example but I hope you get the point (: *kiss kiss* Thanks for reviewing!**

** P.s. You speak perfect English, and I love Frenchiness. **

** Grishma239- Everyone knows what happened with Tony, and of course it got out that it wasn't really him. But if you're asking like how does he know what's happening 'inside' the team? Well it's Tony's best friend, after hearing what happened he probably went looking for information as soon as possible (Fury). And you can imagine what he told him. Thanks for asking hope I helped (:**

** Zgirl101- WHAT. NO I DIDN'T GET AN EMAIL. WHAT IS THIS MARATHON YOU SPEAK OF? HOW WAS I NOT INFORMED? EDUACATE ME YOUNG GIRL OF Z!? (Sorry this doctor stuff is driving me mad. I didn't get an email from you, or anything.) Thanks so much for the review :***

** If you're not up there, then you probably reviewed after I made this chapter, but thanks for reviewing! Haha (:**

**Okay on with the story. (By the way, is it sad that I don't even think of Christmas as Christmas anymore? I think of it as the day the 11****th**** doctor dies. Pitiful)**

* * *

_And before anyone could question who they should be this scared of, there was the sound of a pair of high heels, clicking down the hall, behind the colonel. And at the pace they were going, whoever was wearing them couldn't be happy._

Before anyone had a chance to react, the woman the Avenger's had come to know as Tony's girlfriend, walked straight up to Natasha. And slapped her. Straight across the face. Everyone in the room stood in a mixture of shock and awe, as _the_ Black Widow, simply turned to look back at Pepper with a straight face. On any other day Clint would say with out hesitation that the one woman you wouldn't want to piss off, is his very own partner, Natasha. But now watching this fiery red head stand up to the Black Widow, and still have fight left? He was starting to reconsider…

Pepper fiercely pointed a manicured finger nail in Natasha's face, and said, "Who do you think you are, that you can get away with betraying his trust _two times in a row_? You think everything's fine because you were just doing your _job?_ What's your excuse now? I don't care if you're the most _dangerous _assassin in the world and that you _could_ kill me in less then a second, I won't allow you and your office circus do this to him again!"

Natasha stood her ground but you could see the guilt rising in her eyes. Rhodey put a hand out on Pepper's shoulder, trying to calm the CEO down and the rest of the team just stood awkwardly around. When Pepper took a few breaths, she looked over at Steve.

"Where is he?"

Rogers sighed and replied, "He's upstairs, in his room." He was going to continue and say sorry hoping to clear the air a bit, but before he could she pushed her way through the group, walking swiftly up the stairs.

Everyone stood around and looked at Rhodey, but he just shook his head, and started walking after Pepper. When Rhodey reached the first step of the stairs, Pepper appeared at the top looking more worried than mad.

"He's not in his room. Where is he?" Pepper said, looking more hopeful at Bruce.

Thor boomed, "He was in his room, we left him in his slumber not to long ago." The crowd was about to run up the stairs again, to check for the missing engineer, but Bruce said, "I think I know where he is." Everyone looked at Bruce, as he rubbed his temple with his glasses, and Pepper made a 'duh' noise. The two took off down the hall leaving everyone to race after.

When they found the doctor and Tony's girlfriend, they were by the entrance to the billionaire's lab. The door was made of glass, of course 'Stark mistake' proofed, but you could see clearly into the large room. Steve walked up, and peeked through the glass to see none other than Tony, sitting at a desk, one hand on a keyboard, another wrapped around his stomach. Steve put his hand up, ready to knock on the glass hopefully to get the billionaire's attention, but Pepper's hand caught his wrist.

"I'll go talk to him. It's for the best." She said, more calm, but still angry. Pepper pushed a couple buttons on the key pad that attached to the wall, and walked into the work shop when the door glided open. Steve was about to attempt his apology again, but when he got closer to Pepper, the glass door slid shut again, faster though, almost taking of his nose.

"Just stay here. Anyways, it looks like Jarvis isn't too happy with you either." The woman's blue eyes turned soft, as her head turned to the brunette twirling himself in an office chair. The team looked around nodded, confirming to leave the couple in private. But as they all climbed up the stairs after each other, Rhodey waited at the bottom watching through the glass as Pepper got closer to Tony.

He couldn't hear anything that was said, but he saw Tony still spinning in the office chair like a child, as Pepper came up from behind and grabbed the back of the seat, stopping it. Tony looked up, a goofy grin plastered on his face, as Pepper went down and kissed him, her strawberry hair falling on to his unusually pale face. When they separated Tony stood up, and grabbed her waist playfully, and kissed her again properly. When air was broken for, Pepper frowned, and looked intensely in her loves eyes. He could tell she whispered something, and Tony looked away distantly, and jerkily shook his head. Then when Pepper's hand cupped the nape of his neck comfortly, he set his head down on her shoulder and just closed his eyes.

Rhodey was caught up thinking about the pain his friend was caused in the past three days, that he didn't realized the privacy he was invading between Tony and Pepper.

Hurriedly he marched up the stairs, thinking. If only the world could just give Tony a chance to prove himself.

* * *

**Review. As always. LOVE YOU. Merry Christmas ;)**

**~Smoothieee**


End file.
